Ulimate X's A New Begianing
by Kitari Gerudo
Summary: this is a story over some of my own design as well with a hint of legend of Zelda. the Ultimate's exist only to aid the universe and to defend the nation, but what happens when a Princess of darkness takes up this mantel. found out for your self in this action packed book.


A/N I do not own the rights to Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild or legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. If you want to know more about the history of the Ultimate, there will be side stories for them later on.

 **Prologue**

A long time ago during the medieval era, there were a group of Knights who called themselves the Ultimate Knights. They were loved by all who met them, for everywhere they went they spoke only of hope. The Knights made sure to praise the Lord everywhere they went. The where astounding, But they did have a really big secret. They were gifted with abilities, fearing for what people would do if the new of their special gifts they hid them and only used them in dire circumstances. They knew that there gifts were from God but they knew that man's flesh would only see it as them being witches. God was saddened by this, but knew that one day they may understand. When the Knights discovered what their abilities were they came up with a color system so they could know what the Knights job was. The colors were Red, Blue, Green, White, Black, Brown, Gray, and Pink. The Red Knights could control fire and lightning. The Blue Knights could control water and ice. The Green Knights could control earth and metal. The White Knights could control wind and light. The Black Knights could control the shadows around them and hide in the shadows. The Brown Knights could control, talk, and turn into animals. The Gray Knights had the power to teleport. The Pink Knights had the power to read and control a person's mind. When God was done making his Knights he thought that they needed a leader. God had created a commander for them; this commander's name is John Abraham Gore. John vowed to God that his Knights will serve only the Lord God almighty and follow his commandments. John thought that his Knights could do no wrong, but his was wrong. John went out on a mission to the king of the land, King Arthur, when John had returned he saw that his people had killed his brother for a crime he did not commit. John was furious and went to a mountain and started yelling at God saying that it is God's fault that his brother died. When John was done yelling at God the Lord answered John's cries and said "It was his time to come home John. You know that all off my creation has a plan as to why they are here. Your brother completed all he was sent here to do. As for his death, you know that this world is of a broken creation and that evil still exists. You must realize that until I return evil will exist that is why I made you and the Knights. The Ultimate Knights are created to be a symbol of hope for everyone who sees you. Sadly they will stray from me and follow the ways of evil, but they will come back to me in due time."

John understood what the Lord wanted him to do and went out to protect the world. Then one day John had gathered up his men and went to a location that was noted to have a strange anomaly. When they went to investigate, they discovered that is was a portal to another world. John was curious and only brought five of his members with him through it to investigate this strange new world. When they had arrived they saw a very demolished land filled with monsters that were fight a group of warriors. John knew which side he needed to help so he aided the warriors. When they had pushed the enemy back one of the warriors asked John and his men to follow them to their camp. John agreed and they went to the camp and found out that these people that they just helped where called Hylians. Their leader Hylia told John she appreciated John and his men for helping them. As an award for what John had done she had given a sword him that would never break and that could easily help John with his powers by enhancing them. John still wanted to help Hylia with the war that they were in, that war was called the "Demon War". Hylia agreed to let John help her and had introduced him to her top warrior named Regal. When John had met Regal both him and Regal knew that they would be the best of friends, but that that cheerful friendship would not last long. For the one who started the Demon War, Majora, was starting to make a big move. John selected three of his Knights to accompany him and Regal to deal with this Majora. They stormed Majora's fortress and had an epic battle. To which they were victorious in defeating Majora, but sadly John Gore was lost in the battle. Regal tried to save John by putting him the "Rewind Spring", but it was too late. John was gone, but Regal then discovered that that the power that John wielded was still alive. The Ultimate power floated out of John, it looked like an orb, and shot out from him. Regal only watched as he saw this and mourned for the loss of his greatest friend. After the battle Regal left Hyrule and decided he wanted to build a team called the League of Extraordinary Heroes. Regal soon discovered that the power of the Ultimate chooses its host by if they have the gene and it seemed that it also switched between genders after each host. With each host there also came a great danger with it. There was a dragon who wanted this power for himself. This Dragon has been after this power since the time he saw it, during the fight with Majora. This dragon aided Majora during the demon war. This dragon was going to stop John and Regal but sensed there power and fled. He was angry at himself for being such a coward but when he saw that the power changed host every time they were killed, it gave him an idea. He got the idea to try to kill each one that came around to gain the power, but each time he failed and is still out there waiting for a way to gain the power of the Ultimate's. Over time the Knights decided that they wanted a deferent name, so they called themselves the X's. Reason why, is because when looking into their own DNA structure they discovered that in an X's DNA they had a color X gene added. If they would have an X gene like a Red X gene, which would mean that they have control over fire and lightning. Now let's take a look and see how one grave mistake made by the ninth Ultimate makes such an amazing out come for the tenth.


End file.
